Changing
by ToxicNeko
Summary: Are you able to love a dream. That Is what looks like when Leirgha meets a new boy in school. He's a fantastically handsome and mysteriously kind of man. Who is he? He doesn't seem normal, what will her friends say? maybe hes supernatural or maybe hes not real!


_****_

Chapter One: New kid

Sleep, it sounded so good to Leirgha, who had been up for three days. She was kept awake, thinking about her reoccurring dream, and she was restless. Her dream always started out the same, she ran down a Gothic hallway. No matter how fast or how hard she tried to run, she felt like she was getting nowhere. Until a soft voice spoke from behind her, its hands running down her shoulders.

"It will be all right!" said the voice but before she could turn around to see the face of the voice, she awoke with a jolt.

She pulled her long jet black hair back into a bun as she walked to the bathroom. Flicking the switch to the light she walked up to the old fashion mirror. Her dark grey eyes over powered her naturally pale skin (she never understood why she was so pale. Her mother wasn't, maybe her father was. She never really new him). A she brushed her teeth and applied a black lace choker necklace, she looked around for her street cloths (not a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top she had been wearing for two days, avoiding school). When she found them she started to get dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress with skinny jeans underneath.

Suddenly her alarm clock beeped, making her jump back a couple inches, it read seven-thirty. Leirgha quickly grabbed her school bag and headed down stairs, her mother was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee out of her favorite blue mug that said worlds best mom. Leirgha stopped by her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said bye. Her mother rolled her eyes,

"Late again dear?" she said with an unsatisfied tone. She wished she knew what she could do to help her daughter.

"No, just a little tired though. I can't talk mom I have to go!" Leirgha's voice faded as she walked out the door. Her mother muttered, "She'll never be on time."

As she walked down the sidewalk, all the leaves orange and crunching from it being fall, she looked up at the sky. It fall once again and it was gloomy, the clouds were grey and the air smelt of rain. Then a small voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Hey L, what's up? You ready for school today?" It was her friend Jenna, she looked as if she were twelve. Short and skinny, long light brown hair and a kid-like face. Leirgha looked up quickly with surprise and smiled a familiar face. Jenna normally called her L for short.

"Hey. Yea I'm sorta ready, even though I haven't been to school that much lately."

"Yea, it's understandable. You still not getting much sleep?" she noticed the dark shadows underneath her eyes.

"Yea still worried about that dream. I think I might mean something but I'm not sure? Hey do you know what we did in English and Science the past couple of days?" She tried to sound like she cared more about school than her dream.

"Yea, the same old bull from Mrs. Talk-a-lot and we got a new student in Mr. Canon's class. He's a looker, tall, pale, and gorgeous!" Jenna's squealed like a fan-girl to a rock star.

"He sounds cute?" She ignored the comment about the guy.

"He's more than that; he wears a lot of black. Like he's mysterious, it's so hot!" Jenna sounded like a real girl for a moment, caring only about how guys looked. Leirgha and Jenna kept walking to school, when they got to the welcome to Green Mont Valley High School sign, Jenna started to jump up and down fan-girl-in again.

"L it's him the new kid, and he's looking at you!" Jenna said softly walking closer and closer to the new boy in town. Leirgha didn't care but she acted like she did, she acted surprised and walked passed him. Soon Jenna was disappointed in her because she didn't go talk to him, Leirgha rolled her eyes and walked to her first class and sat down. It seemed like hours in that class until the bell rang. It was loud and hurt every ones ears. ~Typical~ she thought.

The day didn't seem to end; second hour was a drag because she already knew most of what the teacher said (probably because she did most of the work ahead of time). Her third hour was somewhat exciting because she saw the new boy enter the class and sit exactly two rows away at the same desk she sat. She looked at him and he smiled like he was purposely in that class because of her. Then came lunch, her favorite class, She met up with Jenna at the mascots statue and they walked together in the lunch line.

"So, anything new or funny happen in class?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yea, the new boy was in my modern lit. Class."

"Really OMG!" Jenna tried not to say it to loud.

"It's no big deal Jen, he's just a boy at school." She tried not to laugh at her boy-crazy-likeness. The line moved up slowly, so did they.

"It is to a BIG deal!"

"No its not really." when they got to the order and pay window, Leirgha walked past and let Jenna order. She didn't feel like eating, she felt like thinking. The lunch room started to fill up and get louder. She looked around, Jenna nudged her and when she got her food so they could get out of the line. That's when it happened, the new kid walked up to her and spoke. His eyes concentrating only on Leirgha's, his hair in part of his face, covering his eye.

"Hi, I'm Arius." He held his hand out to Leirgha and her friend. Jenna nudged Leirgha's arm and whispered:

"L he's talking to you!" Jenna said in excitement. Leirgha was speechless, she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden a small cool breeze whispered by her cheek like a soft melody. She looked at Arius and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Leirgha. It's nice to know that some of the new kids are social." shaking his hand, not wanting to leave his gaze.

"Ha, yea. Your in my Modern Lit. class right?" Arius asked with humor.

"Yes and?"

"Well that class was never my strong point, and some of the other kids said that you are really good in that class. So would you help me out a little?"

"SURE! She would love to help you!" Jenna pushed her froward with such excitement. He smiled

"Good." He began to walk away, the wind grew colder and picked up a little. It sent shivers down Leirgha 's spine. She had recognized him, but from where she suddenly thought.

* * *

Authors note: I know its not long but I'm working on making it longer. ^^ please review it~!

~Ceileann searc ainimh 's locht ~


End file.
